Lone Werewolf In LA
by LoserKid05
Summary: Oz now knows that he can no longer be around Willow. So he leaves Sunnydale for new life in Los Angeles. That's when he meets a young girl who works coffee shop, who has some major problems. As their friendship blooms, Is Oz falling for her? Oz
1. New Life In LA

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter One - New Life In L.A.

* * *

A/N: Heya! Welcome to my second fanfiction! I'm so hyper! Just a little note to say I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They're Joss'! Although I would mind having Oz... :smirk: 

Please read and Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

A van slowed down and parked on the side of the street. The lights suddenly went out as the engine was turned off. This was the second time he had done this. The young man who sat in the drivers seat sighed and leaned against the steering wheel. The sun was beggining to rise and the few weak rays of a new day in Los Angeles started to shine into his red hair. His painted fingernails dug into the leather and he tried once again to think about what he had just done.

Oz had left Willow forever.

He had no choice though. He had to do it. To keep them both safe. He loved her so much. So much he had to leave her. The pain hurt them both so much.

And then there was her. Tara. The one Willow had...no. He could think about it. He didn't want to.

It was just him now.

Oz had to find a new life.

So he was to start it, in L.A.


	2. Early Coffee

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter Two - Early Coffee

* * *

A/N: Yay Chapter 2! I just wrote this! Aimee is now introduced, which is good. But she doesn't have a nice intro does she?

Oz belongs to Joss, Aimee belongs to me! Although i'd offer a trade...I want Oz!

* * *

A half hour had pasted, and Oz was still sitting in his van. His features tired and heavy from the driving all night. He got out and wince as his weight fell on his feet. He shook himself down and locked up his van. Armed with his wallet, he walked off, hands in his jean pockets, to find a Cafe of some-sort.

* * *

A young girl stood against the bench of her home's breakfast-bar. She was dressed in a pair of light denim jeans and a lilac long-sleeved top. Her ash blonde hair was tied up in a loose pony-tail, that let a few bangs fall down the sides of her face. She gathered her bag and grabbed her her coat. She was about to walk out the door to work when a drunken voice called out:

"Aimee! Where the heck is your 'lil ass goin' ?"

The girl stopped dead and shuddered, she said quietly back:

"Uh..um..I..I'm going to work dad"

"What?" The voice boomed back.

"I said i'm going to work!" She spoke up slightly louder.

"Well when you get your lousy ass outta work, pick me up some beer...Don't forget or else your momma ground ya'!"

"Yes Sir..." She mumbled and slunk out the door.

She sighed and trudged along the block to work. The jingle of her chain on her jeans moved in rhythm with her.

* * *

Oz pushed the door into the Coffee Stop and sat down in a corner by the window. The sun was now fully up and more and more people had begun walking around the streets to work and of the sort. A tired woman walked up to him, she popped some gum in her mouth.

"So stranger..what'll it be?" She asked in a mono-tone voice.

"Uh..Large Coffee, with cream. Please." Oz replied.

"$1.25." She told him.

Oz retrieved two dollars from his wallet and handed them over. The woman took them and walked off.

Oz sighed and rubbed his face with a hand. He sighed and half yawned. He glanced out of the window and watched people walk by. It was now about 7:30am, so some people were walking off to work. Their faces filled with early morning fatigue and slowness. He saw kids walking to their friends homes, so they can walk to school together. He watched men in suits walking for another day at the office.

He glanced across the street and watched a girl cross the street. She was clutching her bag and kept her head down. Her ash blonde hair glinted in the morning sunshine. He watched her walk alittle along the side-walk and then watched as she enter the Coffee Stop. The woman who had taken his order looked up.

"Aimee, your late." She told her and popped her gum in her mouth.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled as she took off her jacket and put on an apron. She walked out of site to put them away. She returned and pushed her sleeves up.

"Take that to the red headed guy in the corner." The woman instructed her.

She obeyed and walked over to Oz.

"Large Coffee, with cream?" She asked him.

Oz smiled. "Uh yeah, that's mine. Thanks...uh" Her tilted his head slightly to glance at her name take. "Aimee"

She gave a small smile.

"Your welcome..." She mumbled back politely and walked off to see to an old couple that had just came in.

Oz watched after her then looked down at his coffee.

_'Her quietness, that voice...Willow..'_

She shook his head.

_'No...Oz. Don't think about her. It's over, remember?'_

"Of course it is.." He mumbled.


	3. A Visit To Angel Investigations

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter 3 - A Visit To Angel Investigations

* * *

A/N: Yay-ness! I'm on a fricking role! New chapter! I'd like to thank all who are reviewing, I love hearing from you guys. Thankyou's at bottom of page! 

As always: Oz (And other Buffy and Angel Characters) belong to the brilliant Joss Whedon. Aimee belongs to me. -hugs- Although there is no Aimee in this chapter... -sigh-

* * *

After sometime in the Coffee Stop, Oz got up and left. He gave a small smile to Aimee while she was putting some money in the cash register. But sadly, she never saw it. The streets had gotten more busier, much more busier. He walked along the block to get back to his van. He mind started reeling. 

_'What am I gonna do?'_ He thought. _'I'm just stuck in the middle of L.A...I know next to no one...'_

He _did_ need to talk to someone. Just to get his depart from Willow forever off his chest. he thought about visiting Angel. Perhaps to speak with Cordelia. She was probably one of the only people from the 'Scoobie Gang' who wasn't in Sunnydale. He had reached his van now. He sighed, unlocked it and got in.

"Well I don't think I have any other ideas...Cordy's my best idea..." He shrugged and drove off.

* * *

Sometime later, Oz stopped outside 'Angel Investigations'. He frowned. 

_'Man, this'll be tough'_ He thought.

He got out and locked up. He sighed and walked through the door. The place was empty, dark and silent. He stood and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he asked into the room.

He stood in the silence. He soon heard and patter of footsteps. A tall broody-like firgure walked from the dim. Oz immediately recognized the dark features. Angel.

Angel frowned at Oz.

"Oz." He said simply, with a hint of unceartain.

Oz nodded.

"Yeah, hi Angel." he replied to him.

A woman walked out behind him.

"I thought I heard someone come in, who.." She looked up at Oz and didin't bother to finish her sentence. Instead she stared and said quietly "Oz..."

"Hello Cordelia." Oz tried to smile.

"Oz, hi..." She frowned. "What brings you here?"

"I came here to talk. To you, actually." Oz replied.

* * *

**Thankyou's:**

**  
Selene Beau Pre: I'm still swapping and switching on how Aimee will effect Oz when they meet 'properly'. But it's all gonna be good! And see? I updated, very soon. Just like you wanted. -laughs-**

**PunkKori: I rock! Awesome! Thanks! Aimee _will_ have a few flaws in her background. So keep reading to find out! Thanks for liking my writing style, i'm proud of it... -pets writing style- I 3 Oz. He's probably my favourite character.**

**The Queen C: I know the first chapter was kinda short. It was kinda like a little taster. Just a Prologue I would call it. I agree Oz rocks too! -yay-ness-**


	4. Attacked

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter 4 - Attacked

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4...I'm looking forward to hearing you all on this one. i'm glad you're liking my story. So because you like it so much, I've updated so soon! 

As always: Oz (And other Buffy and Angel Characters) Joss Whedon.

Aimee mine. -hugs-

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

_She looked up at Oz and didin't bother to finish her sentence. Instead she stared and said quietly "Oz..."_

_"Hello Cordelia." Oz tried to smile._

_"Oz, hi..." She frowned. "What brings you here?"_

_"I came here to talk. To you, actually." Oz replied.

* * *

_

Oz and Cordelia sat alone outisde. Cordelia had gotten them both a can of Coke each, but neither of them seemed thirsty. After the long silence that lingered once Oz had explained himself. Cordelia finally spoke.

"So why did you come to me?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said quietly. " I guess, you're the only one who's not in Sunnydale...I also thought speaking to someone I knwo would make me feel in some what better..."

"I can't beleive what's going on.." Cordelia muttered angrily.

"Don't be mad Cordy..." Oz told her.

"I'm not mad Oz..." Cordelia sighed. " I just can't believe you can be around Willow anymore.."

She shook her head and looked down.

" I know..." Oz replied "I love Willow so much...and I can't be with her. It's...it's like a Fatal Attraction...it can't be."

"And that other girl? She's going with her?" Cordelia questioned.

" Tara...I don't know fully. I could smell Willow on her. It felt wrong to me..."

Cordelia sighed.

"So that's it right? No going back?"

"Yeah...I guess I should just get myself a place here and see where it takes me..." Oz said quietly.

"You could always join 'Angel Investigations' you know, Oz" Cordelia suggested.

Oz looked down in thought. After a few moments silence, he shook his head.

"No...I'd just get in your way..."

"You wouldn't!" Cordelia protested. "You'd..."

Oz cut her off.

"No Cordy...I'm fine..."

Cordelia sighed and looked down at her nails. She shook her head.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" She asked him.

"There is one..." Oz said sheepishly. "Could I stay here today and gets some sleep, I've been driving all night and my caffine boost isn't working very well"

Cordeila smiled.

"Of course Oz." She said to him.

* * *

It had been a long day. It was now about 7pm. Aimee had just finished her shift and was walking the long and lonely walk home. A bag clutched against her that was filled with bottle of beer. But she was kept content by one thing. The one guy that actually spoke kindly to her. he gave her that tiny spark to make her feel as if she actually exsisted. Like she was a real person. She wished she knew his name.

Aimee walked up the path and climbed slowly up the steps to her home. She opened the the door and was greeted by the darkness. A drone of a TV came from the living room. She tip-toed and peeped her face. A frail figure of her mother was sat in a musty arm-chair, staring dumbly at the TV set.

"Mom. I'm home now." She said very quietly.

Her mother remained motionless. Aimee listenly for her father. Perhaps the clink of an alchol bottle of the shuffle on the floorboards of the gaging in the bathroom. But thankfully, he was out.

"At bar" Her mother whispered as if she was reading her mother's mind.

Aimee nodded and walked into the kitchen. She sighed and quietly and quickly put the bottles of beer in the fridge. She took off her coat and trudged up the stairs.

Aimee walked into her room and was welcomed by the warm and comforting sense. She quietly closing the door behind her. Aimee placed her coat on her bed and looked out her window. She sun was beggining to set and the sky was painted like pack of oil pastles. Aimee lay on her bed and dozed off.

She woke a few hours later and the sky was now dark. She glanced at her clock and grumbled at the green blaring number that read: 9:30. Aimee yawned and streched. She got up, brushed her hair and grabbed her denim jacket. She quietly left her room, closing the door behind her.

Downstairs, her mother was still watching TV. She glared at an commercial advertising a new pair of sneakers. Aimee sheepishly told her mother.

"Mom, i'm going out. I won't be long 'kay?"

Her mother remained silent. Aimee gave up for a reply and left to walk the streets for a while to clear her head.

* * *

Oz tossed and turned he suddenly jolted upwards, his breath quick. He shook his head and sighed.

_'Another bad dream...'_ He told himself.

He got up, grabbed his coat and quickly walked out. He passed Angel on the way out.

Angel frowned.

'"Where are you going Oz?" He asked.

"Just out...be back soon." Oz replied.

Angel nodded and walked away.

Oz noded to himself and walked out.

* * *

Aimee squinted as head lights blared past her. She walked past openings to alleyways, quickening her pace as she did. She hugged herself and kept her head down. A car slowed down beside her. Frightened, Aimee ran into an alleyway. She backed into the shadows, her breathing began to quicken. She watched the car almost stop then speed off once more. She sighed slightly.

A hand reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. Aimee screamed as she was yanked backwards, she stared upwards at the face of a vampire. He snarled and grabbed her by the wrist. Aimee tried to pull herself free and managed to run down the alleyway. The vampired followed her. She looked behind her and noticed some more were following.

Suddenly she slamed into and cold body and was knocked off her feet. She looked up in horro at another fierce vampire. It towered above her and grinned evily. Aimee whimpered as a whole pack surronded her.

"Aw come on now baby." The vampire taunted her. "No need to cry now..."

He picked her up easily and pinned her against the wall. She was unable to squirm in his tight grip.

"Squirm all you want darling...no one's around." A female vampire purred.

The vampire holding her lowered his head against her neck and struck it's fangs in her viciously. Aimee gasped in pain.

"Some one help me!" She called in agony.

Aimee could feel the tight grip. She could feel the vampire sucking the blood out of her, some of it dripping down her neck. But she was suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice roared.

Aimee slumped against the wall. She watched blurred figured moved quickle around her. A few minutes later and hand touched hers.

"Aimee?"

Aimee mumbled weakly. She felt someone pick her up and carry her somewhere.

Everything went quiet...

* * *

**Thankyou's:  
**

**The Queen C: Not many of my friends are Oz fans. it's so unfair! Oz is the cutest! You're question is answered in the chapter. Hope you like reading my story.**

**purplpenguin: I haven't seen many Oz stories. We need more Oz stories people! I love Oz too! Mine!**


	5. Oz

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter 5 - Oz

* * *

A/N: Hi all! I'm back! I'm getting really far writing this fanfic. I hope you're enjoying it as much as me! I think this chapter is really the proper meeting of Oz and Aimee. It's a bit all talk. This chapter is just sorta like an aftermath of Aimee's attack. 

Oz and Buffy/Angel Characters: These people belong to Joss Whedon. Unfortunately.. -sigh-

Aimee and Aimee's family: Belong to Moi. Aimee's my lil' baby. Poor thing got bitten. Ouch!

* * *

Aimee scrunched her face up. She groaned and tossed slightly. She suddenly opened her eyes, blurred faces looking down on her started to come into focus. 

"Uh..wha? Who? Help..." She slurred weirily.

"Aimee?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes...?" she slurred.

"Are you okay?" A woman asked.

Aimee sat bolt upright. The people around her backed away slightly. She blinked hard a few times and put her hands to her face. She turned her head to the side and it came face to face with the red-haired guy she had served that very morning in the Coffee Stop.

"You." she whispered.

Oz nodded.

"I'm Oz.." Oz whispered back.

"Oh, hello." Aimee felt afraid. She put a hand to her neck. She felt a band aid on the side of it.

"You were bitten." Another man told her. "A gang chased you down."

Aimee nodded.

"Where am I?" Aimee asked.

"'Angel Investigations'" The woman told her. "I'm Cordelia, this is Angel " She pointed to man who had just spoken to her. "And that's Doyle." She pointed to a guy beside her.

Aimee looked at them all, dumbfounded.

"What were they?" She asked

"Vampires." Angel said carefully"We fight them..And other things like that"

"You were lucky Oz saw you being chased before it was too late." Doyle told her. "They were probably out on a hunt."

"Oh..." Aimee shook her head to try clear her mind. She tried to get up, but her legs were weak.

"Stay where you are Aimee." Oz told her.

"No.."She shook her head again "But..but..but I wanna go home!" She cried, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Guys, maybe we should let her gohome. She mightfeel more comfortable there..." Cordelia told them.

"And what about her parents Cordy?" Doyle asked her. "She's got a massive bite on her neck!"

"I **want** to go **home**." Aimee stated coldly. "They won't notice..." She muttered

They all stared at her. She looked down.

"Okay"Oz said finally. "I'll take you home. I'll drive you."

Oz helped her walk out the door. Aimee glanced back at Angel, Cordelia and Doyle before they dissapeared out of sight.

* * *

Outside, Oz helped her into the passenger seat of his van. He walked quickly to the driver side and got in. Her put his keys in the ignition, but didn't turnit on. 

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Aimee had her face down, looking miserable. She said nothing.

"Aimee?"

"Uh..um, Fine..i'm fine.." Shestuttered quietly.

Oz turned the engine on, causing Aimee to jump.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly and started to drive.

The drive was in silence. Aimee didn't want to say anything, she felt too much in shock. Although she told which turns to take and which road she lived. Oz simply nodded and obeyed.He finally pulled outside Aimee's home. The lights were out. Oz turned off the ignition and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay, you look...terrible..."

Aimee nodded.

"Thankyou" She replied quietly. "Oz.." she added.

She lifted her head and looked at him. She gave him a small smile that made Oz's heart melt in sympathy. Oz placed his hand on her wrist and gave her a small smile back.

"You're welcome" He replied. "Aimee"

Aimee gave out a little giggle and looked down, smiling.

"Goodbye, Oz. See you again, sometime?"

"Yeah" Oz replied.

Aimee nodded to herself and slowly got out of the car. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked up the path to her porch. She turned, gave a small wave and watched as Oz turned the engine on again and drive off into the night.

* * *

Aimee smiled to herself and tip-toed into her house. The place was silent, just how she liked it. Locking the door behind her, shecrept up the stairs to her room. She collapsed into her bed, smiling because she had no work tomorrow. Her mind was reeling about Oz, his kindess and the 'Angel Investigations' Team. She smiled to herself once again and fell into a deep slumber. 

_That night she dreamt in peace._

_An angel with broken wings. _

_Where no one would would harm her._

_Until the next new day..._

_

* * *

_

**Merci!**

**The Queen C:** **It was actually Angel that picked Aimee up (He is super strong and all) But it was Oz that touched her hand. At some points in the story, you would wish you were Aimee. But that's all i'm sayin' 'kay? Lazy butt...log in! **.;;

**Purplpenquin: Thanks, here's the next installment, enjoy!**

**Spider-Grl: Oz is my favourite too! I'm sure yours is equally better to mine! But thanks anyways! It's cool that Aimee links to you and one of your characters and it's always good to be able to relate to a fictional character...gives you a warm feeling inside -grins- I'll try and make the chapters longer for you guys.**

**Writer-by-day: Ditto. Need more Oz writers. When creating Aimee, I wanted a nice name. But I wanted it to be spelt differently...I like the way it's spelt too. Thanks for you're comments on her, I try my best with a character who I want to go far with. Being able to make a character you make up have background stories and relations ect. makes them seem stronger and more real. It does help them understand... Yay! Oz is really 'perdy' XD**


	6. Left in Pieces and Darkened Mind

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter Six - Leftin Pieces and Darkened Mind

* * *

**AN: Hey...how are you guys, it's been a little while. Sorry. Heh. Been rather busy as of late. But not to worry, here's the next installment of the story of that little Wolfy Guy we all know and love to bits. Enjoy!**

**As usual, I don't own Buffy/Angel characters or storyline ect.**

**-WARNING- This chapter contains Domestic Abuse.

* * *

**

Oz lay silent. A small smile played with his face as the morning sun-rays fell on his face, and bathed him with warmth. The only thing he could hear, was his slow quiet breathing that disturbed the dust in the air slightly. He lay on his side, his eyes closed softly, a calm expression on his features. He inhaled through his nose deeply and exhaled again.He shifted himself onto his back, and rested his hands on his stomach. He couldn't get her out his head.

Aimee. The little smile. The quiet voice. The soft ash blonde hair. The grey blue eyes. The smooth pale skin.

She was so much. Oz smiled to himself, but the thoughts of his mind darkened.

Willow. His first love. The cheery smile. The kind voice. The short red hair. The friendly eyes.The slightly freckled skin.

But Willow was gone now. She was with Tara. Oz frowned and sighed. Why did he think about her so much? He missed Willow so much but it was over. No more Willow.

Oz tightened his eyes and shot them open quickly. He lifted himself and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. It was going to be a beuatiful day.

* * *

Aimee lay still on her bed. Trying not to even breathe. She heard the footsteps get louder and louder. She screwed her eyes shut, her body tensed. She heard the drunken calls. 

"Aimee! Where? Aimee!"

Her mind began screaming.

_'Run! Aimee get out! Hide! Find somewhere, anywhere! Just run!'_

But she couldn't move. She stayed silent, lying with her face in her pillows.

Her bedroom door burst open, the footsteps stoming towards her. Aimee began praying to herself. The hand of her father reached out and grabbed her by the hair. A crash of a bottle sounded on the laminate floor. Another hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the bed. Her foot landed on the glass. The pain shot through her, causing her to scream.

"No! Stop!" She yelled.

Her father landed the punches everywhere. A sharp blow to her stomach winded her. She gasped, reaching out to try and shield herself.

"Where'd you go bitch? Where'd you sneak out to last night?" Her father screeched into her ear.

"Nowhere!" Aimee yelled.

A hand smacked her in the face, another yanked her hair.

"Stop! Please!" She pleaded, her faces streaming with tears.

Her father stopped suddenly. Aimee held her breath, her body shaking madly.

"You're not worth it.." Her drunken father muttered and spat on her.

He stormed out of the room, leaving her in pieces.

* * *

Oz had gotten dressed into a green t-shirt, and a black pair of jeans. He had just brushed his teeth and had finished doing his hair. Oz checked the clock, 9:40am. He yawned and grabbed a jacket. On his way out of 'Angel investigations' Cordelia passed him. 

"What'cha up to Oz?" She asked.

"I'm going to see a friend, try and get a place." He replied.

"So soon?" Cordelia frowned.

Oz nodded.

"I got this friend that lives not so far from here. I phoned him last night, thinks he can get me a place, nice, but cheap.." Oz told her.

"Good luck." Cordelia smiled and walked off.

"Thanks" Oz said quietly and walked out.

* * *

**Thankies!**

**Sorry for shortness, feeling tired... -groans-**

**Writer-by-day: Agreed. I spell 'perdy' like 'purty' -grins- I like when people say please, so here ya go!**

**Katt: Thank you so much for reviewing Katt! -hugz- Gotcha, brimming with creativity!**

**The Queen C: Very rude. Oz is so not ugly. I found someone who agrees too. She really like Seth Green, but Oz? He's MINE -grabs- Precious... -Hear Joss hem-hem in background- Uh...Ours! Yes he's ours, isn't he Joss? Joss?**

**Purplpenguin: Next chapter, so you can all find out what happens next. Don't curse me! -hides behind computer chair- Heh. -Pokes head out from chair- Nah I knew you were kidding... XD**


	7. You Can Always Come To Us

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter 7 - You Can Always Come To Us

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, hope you're all doing okay out there. Hope I haven't left you hanging to long -laughs-. After last chapters rather..brutal theme with Aimee. I'll make this one on a more happier note. 

I don't own any of the Buffy/Angel Character.. -cough- Although Joss is selling me it on EBay...-cough cough-

Jones (My HP RPG Character) In Background: You really have to take some medicine for that cough...

-evil grin-

* * *

At least there wasn't much damage. 

Aimee had cleaned up the broken glass on the bedroom floor. Her body felt tender and broken. Luckily the glass that cut into her foot and a little up her leg wasn't deep and there wasn't any glass stuck inside her. She wished she hadn't kicked her trainers off during the night. She walked into the bathroom to examine the damage.

Her left cheek was a little red, but her face seemed fine. The redness would go in an hour or so. She lifted her top to reveal some new bruises on her stomach. She winced and sighed. Her head felt sore from the struggle. She checked her neck. The band aid that was put on the previous night had remained in it's place. She carefully took it off and eyed it suspiciously. It would heal, but leave a small scar.

Checking that her father was out, Aimee took a quick shower. She watched the blood wash away from her limb, she wished that there would be no more blood or bruises. But it was false hope...

* * *

Oz yawned and walked down the street. He could see his friend waiting for him. He quicked his pace and smiled as he reached up to him. 

" Hey Oz, what's up?" The dark haired guy greeted him.

" Link, man. All's good. " He replied.

Link nodded and they began walking together.

"So about this place?" Oz asked.

"Very nice." Link told him " Newly decorated apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and lounge..."

Oz nodded.

"That's is the place, up there" Link pointed to a tall building. " Thrid Floor."

Oz squinted upwards.

"Nice..." Oz said quietly.

Link and Oz reached the empty apartment. The place was clean, tidy and was up to Oz's living standards. Oz had lived in much worse conditiions before.

"Price?" Oz asked him, sure he was going to live here.

" Since you're my friend, i'll make you a deal." Link told him. "You work for me, no rent."

Oz nodded.

"Work?" he asked.

"I own a club. The Green Room, which is about 4 blocks from here. I need a bar-tender. Interested?" Link proposed.

Oz thought for a moment. Considering this might be the only chance he'd get, he shook his head.

"Deal, i'll take it." Oz accepted.

"Great. You start work friday at 8pm. Here are the keys." Link threw him the keys. "See ya then." He said and walked out.

Oz looked around his new home and sighed.

Everyone starts somewhere.

* * *

Aimee sat in her room, cleaning up the glass. She was now clean and dry. Her wound on her foot was cleaned and bandaged and the mark on her face, had faded. Aimee carefully put the glass into a bin and sat on her bed. She winced and clutched her stomach. She had put on pair of dark denim jeans and a black t-shirt. She brushed her hair, sighing at some strands that began to fall out. 

She looked outside at the beautiful weather. She looked darkly at it before getting up, grabbing her coat and stomping out.

* * *

Aimee wondered if she could find Oz again. Or those other people, that she had met the other night. She tried remembering where to find them, but she was too much in shock to of taken in anything. She sighed and trudged along the streets, her head down. Trying to think. 

A few moments later she heard a voice call to her:

"Aimee?"

She whipped her head round, her eyes wide. It was the woman who had helped her last night. Aimee frowned. The woman caught up to her.

"You're Aimee right? From last night?" she asked.

Aimee nodded.

"I'm Cordelia, remember?"

Aimee nodded again.

"I remember...you and those other guys.." She replied.

"Angel and Doyle." Cordelia reminded her.

"Oh.." Aimee understood.

"Just wanted to know how, you were doing. I don't do it normally, but you're a friend of Oz's..."

_'Friend? I'm a friend of Oz's? I don't even know the guy...'_

"Well, were not exactly _friends. _I only met him yesterday. He came to the place where I work." Aimee explained

"Really? He treated you like he had known you for ages.." Cordelia frowned.

"He did?" Aimee asked, her heart melted.

Cordelia nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you again, Aimee. If you ever need help, you can always come to us.." She handed her a card.

Aimee read aloud.

"Angel Investigations"

"Yep, that's us! see you later Aimee" Cordelia smiled and began to walk away.

"Cordelia?" Aimme called after her.

Cordelia stopped and turned.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Thankyou. Can you tell Angel and Doyle that too?" Aimee asked.

Cordelia nodded and walked away.

Aimee played around with the card on her hands. She sighed and walked away.

* * *

**Fank-oo!**

**Purplpenguin: Thankyou. It was rather short... -sigh- there is alot to think about, proabaly more to think about in this one too. Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Writer-by-day: I've given you a good while. Hope it's been enought time fot you to read Half-Blood Prince. I read it in under 48 hours -dances- Here's the next Chapter, enjoy!**


	8. Finding Him

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter 8 - Finding Him

* * *

A/N: Hey again. Due to request, this is a 'happy' chapter. No bad-ness. Just plain good-ness, besides, Aimee needs a break. She just got beat up two chapters ago..

I don't own Buffy/Angel, they belong to Joss. (I get sick of typing this all the time.)

* * *

Oz had driven back to Angel Investigations, mainly to thank you to Cordelia for letting him stay. He arrived to find her not there. Instead he found Angel, sipping steaming hot coffee, looking bored with a rather old book.

"Hey Angel, Cordy about?" Oz asked.

Angel shook his head.

"She went out. It really bothers me not being able to go out in the sunlight. Sometimes I wish I should of kept the Jem of Amara..."

Oz mused slightly.

"No idea where she went?" He asked.

At this moment, Cordelia walked in.

"Forget it.." Oz told Angel and walked to Cordelia.

"Hey Oz! I just saw Aimee." Cordelia said merrily.

Oz perked up slightly.

"Really?"

Cordelia nodded.

"Although she seemed rather...battered..."

"Huh?"

"Like she'd been in a fight, she looked rather worn out. Maybe she didn't sleep well."

Oz shook her head.

"Uh, listen Cordy, I managed to get my new place and I'm leaving today." He said quickly.

"Really? Congratulations!" Cordelia smiled and hugged him.

Oz stiffened slighty.

"Here's the address. Stop by sometime." Oz handed her a peice of paper with the address on.

Cordelia smiled again Oz said goodbye to Angel and Cordelia, then left.

* * *

Aimee was sat on her bed. Staring at the card Cordelia had given her.

_'I could...phone Oz...hang out?'_

The phone was all the way downstairs though. A long way to go. She hesitated before finally getting up and walking downstairs. Aimee stared at the phone. She bit her lip and picked it up. She carefully dialled the number making sure she'd done gotten it right at least a dozen times. She held her breath froze as it began dialling. A woman picked answered. Aimee exhaled quietly and spoke into the phone.

"Cordelia?"

"Yes, this is Cordelia speaking" She confirmed.

"It's me Aimee" Aimee said into the phone.

"Hi Aimee! What can I do for you?" She asked.

Aimee blushed and said in a sheepish tone.

"Is Oz around?"

Cordelia was silent for a moment.

"No...he left.."

"Left?" Aimee questioned.

"He's found himself an apartment." Cordelia explained to her.

"Oh"

"I could give you the address" Cordelia said brightly.

Aimee recieved Oz's new home address, said a great deal of thanks to Cordealia and hung up. She looked down at the address she had written. She stared at her delicate hand writing and sighed.

_'Oh God this is ages away!" _She exclaimed.

She placed the address neatly in her pocket looked around the silent house and walked out.

* * *

Oz had put a great put away a great deal of his belongings. He didn't have very much. But it always felt so much to him. She smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He inhaled deeply.

_'Okay...so Willow wasn't here anymore...i'd be fine...i've done it once already..'_

He heard his door being knocked very gently. He frowned and walked slowly to answer it. He was slightly taken aback by the ash blonde hair then shone brightly infront of him.

''Hello Oz..." Aimee greeted him in a sheepish tone.

Oz smiled.

"Uh..Aimee..hi...how are you?" Oz asked.

"A little sore.." Aimee mumbled then quickly added. "From last night."

"I see..." Oz nodded and invited her in.

He watched Aimee look around the room, she smiled.

"Just moved in huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." Oz replied, shutting the door,

"The reason I came here...well uh..we didn't really get the nicest of introductions.." Aimee stumbled. "Well uh...I wanted to ask you..if.."

"Want to hang out?" Oz asked, smiling at her shyness.

"Yes!" Aimee replied in a quick way. She blushed slightly.

"Okay...I'll get my jacket" Oz did so and they walked out.

* * *

After a ten minute walk, Oz and Aimee reached a park. The watched small children on the swings, laughing at the top of his lungs. The smiled and walked into a different direction, on to a large grass area.

"So you've just moved from Sunnydale?" Aimee asked him.

Oz nodded

"I've left there about seven months ago and did some travelling...then I went back, but only for a few days..." Oz explained.

"I see..." Aimee said quietly. "Why did you go back."

Oz frowned. How could he answer this in the least awkward way possible. How about 'Well, I'm a Werewolf, so I left the first time so I could protect the girl I loved. I found a 'cure' and went back, only to find she was into girls and she made me change during the day-time, nearly killed her 'girl-friend' Tara, was captured by a secret Military...thing..and had some weird experiments done to me before I was busted out by the girl I loved's best friend, who has super-powers by-the-way and her boyfriend, who's some Military dude, who's like betrayed his Military...thing...'

No..that's not it.

"I went back to say goodbye..to some old friends.." Oz replied.

"Aw." Aimee said in a sad voice. "How upsetting.."

"It was." Oz said quietly.

* * *

Aimee and Oz talked for hours, finding out a little more about each other. Soon, the sky was darkening and the park was becomming more quiet, deserted and cold. Aimee shivered.

"I should go home.." Aimee told Oz.

"I'll walk you home. Okay?"

"'Kay. Thank you."

"You're welcome" Oz said quietly.

And so they walked. Their shoulder brushed together a few times. Aimee blushed, while Oz just tried to shrug it off. As they approached the porch to Aimee's home, Aimee turned to Oz.

"I...I had a cool time tonight.." She said blushing.

Oz smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" he asked.

"I'm working tomorrow morning" Aimee told him. "Stop by, okay?"

Oz nodded and Aimee turned and left. Oz smiled to himself and walked home.

Once behind the closed door. Aimee sighed to herself. She felt so happy...so alive.

* * *

**Well since has seemed to of banned authors from saying thankyou to people who send in review, I can't write you people who did review a thankyou. So instead, I say a big thankyou to all who reviewed. Thanks for your comments! -hugz-**


	9. Just Visiting

Lone Wereweolf In L.A.

Chapter 9 - Just Visiting

* * *

**A/N: Hello my pretty people! Thank-you for all your reviews! -preens- Weeell...aren't Oz and Aimee becoming good friends? So uber-cute-ness. Soooo...next chapter, here you are...enjoy! I must also apologise for my lateness in updating. i've kinda had Writer's Block and i've found it difficult to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill already...look at the A/N of other chapters...

* * *

**

It was now friday. Aimee was working again. One of the other staff members, Liam, had called in sick. So it was Aimee who would have to subsitute. She agreed to get extra pay for working overtime. She was busy cleaning a table which had been left by a group of 19 year old boys, who had failed to chat her up and had turned to writing words with the sugar on the table. Aimee looked up and smiled as she saw the glint of a red head walk past the window. Oz turned his head and smiled and hurried slightly to enter and meet up with her.

"Hey Aimee." He said merrily.

"Oz, hi!" Aimee replied.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Uh, sure.." She agreed. She turned her head and called to the woman who had served Oz only a few days ago.

"Martha, i'm taking a break..."

'Martha' nodded and went to go see to a young mother who had walked in.

Aimee took off her apron and replaced it with a jacket. She nodded and walked out with Oz.

"So," Aimee began. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight.." Oz said sheepishly.

_'Oh my GOD! Is he's asking me out?' _Aimee screamed in her head.

"Uh no..."

"I'm working tonight and was wondering if you'd come along...you know, bit of that moral support?"

"Yes!" Aimee blurted out rather quickly, her cheeks went bright red. "Uh, yes! With the moral support thing! Because...it's a good thing, moral support. You can't get enough of it, uh huh!"

Her cover up was lame.

"Uh..yeah.." Oz raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Come by later on tonight at The Green Room, i'll be by the bar...I think.."

And with a little wave of his hand, he left.

* * *

Aimee was busy deciding what to wear after work that night. She frowned at a rarther woolly jumper, (that she thought she had gotten rid of) for a few seconds before looking towards a pair of denim shorts...which didn't look as if they wouldn't fit her anymore. Aimee sigh and randomly picked out a pair of old jeans, they were slighly big on her and had badges sew on them haphazardly. She sighed and picked up a light blue off the shoulder top. Checking to make sure she had no bruises, Aimee grabbed a jacket and purse and left.

* * *

Meanwhile Oz was standing lazily watching some band entertain (rather bady) The Green Room's crowd. He rolled his eyes and quietly served a girl about the age as him. He looked at his watch and sighed. No Aimee yet. He looked up once more as the band left the stage and another one came on. His eyes lit up. It was the Dingoes! His old band! They started playing one of their old songs; everyone was there, but instead of Oz himself playing lead guitar, Devon was...badly.

"Man...this lot is bad tonight..." Link sighed.

"Link! This is my old band!" Oz cried. "I'm missing from it, that's why they aren't as good, because I need to be there!"

"Well what are you doing here then? Go up there and entertain!" Link cried back.

Oz left the bar and jumped on stage; Devon looked both surpried and happy. He handed the guitar over and they started again.

* * *

Aimee eventually got in. She pushed through the crowd and got to the bar. No Oz. She frowned and looked towards the stage. Standing, playing perfectly, was Oz. Aimee looked up at him in awe; pushing her way towards the stage. Oz spotted her about a meter or two away from him and beamed at her. Aimee smiled back and waved. Oz had never told her he played guitar. He played it beautifully, he looked amazing up on stage. 

The Dingoes played for about an hour before they left and another band came on. Link decided to give Oz the rest of the night off for giving a good show and Oz led Aimee outside into the cool evening air. Aimee was estatic.

"Wow! I had no idea you could play like that! You were awesome!"

Oz blushed.

"I could show you some more songs, if you want that is..."

Aimee grew quiet. She would had to be careful going home again if she stayed out too late. She would never know when her father would be lurking around the house.

"Sure. Thank-you"

Oz smiled and they walked on.

* * *

At Oz's, Oz and Aimee settled on a sofa as Oz grabbed his guitar and sat down next to her. He was blushing slightly, he broke the silence by asking: 

"What should I play?"

"Anything..." Aimee replied, consumed with admiration.

Oz started to play a rather fast song at first; then the sound became chilled and mellow. Oz played any song he could think of; playing as best as he could. Aimee seemed to become lulled by the music, the playing was almost hypnotizing her, she gave a little happy sigh and fell asleep.

_The wind began to howl suddenly, Aimee found herself in a woods. She tried to scream but no sound came out her mouth; she reached out into the darkness, groping for something, anything. Foot steps thundered behind her. She turned round frantically and slowly backed away. "No!" She screamed and ran, a hand out in front of her. Something caught her leg and Aimee stumbled to the floor with a thud. "Help...me..." she said softly. A sudden calm swept over Aimee and she closed her eyes and lay peacefully on the undergrowth. The quiet sound of a guitar faded away._

Aimee jolted her eyes open and blushed madly as Oz stared at her with a sudden interest.

"Oh..god...i'm sorry.." Aimee stuttered as she rubbed her eyes.

Oz mused slightly.

"I better go..." Aimee yawned and got up.

Oz also got up, a small smile on his face. Curiosity go the better of Aimee. She tilted her head to one side and frowned slightly.

"What? I didn't drool did I ?" She checked her face.

Oz laughed.

"No...you're fine" He replied and walked her to the door.

"Are...are you sure?" She asked, uncertain.

"You're fine.." Oz replied in a whispery voice.

Aimee felt her knees weaken. She had to get out...fast.

"Okay...see ya!" She said quickly and left.

Oz smiled at the closed door and went back to his guitar.

* * *

**Thanks:**

**Ah, Screw it...**

**The Queen C: Ah forgetting things happen, don't sweat it. I lovedwriting that bit too.Glad you enjoyed it! **

**Selene Beau Pre: Thanks! Here's the next installment.**

**Livi: yes! Spread the Oz love! Glad you like the story.**

**Writer By Day: You speak, I deliver!**

**HiddenOperaAngel: Fan banned authors from giving thanks to people who reviewed their stories. Anyways, thanks! I think I will make Cordy seem a little like her 'normal' self...but when she leaves Buffy, isn't she supposed to mature a bit?**


	10. Get Him

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

Chapter 10 - Get Him

* * *

**A/N: omfg. 'tis been too long! I'm so sorry for letting you loverly reader wait a whole...five months? Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ..**

**Anyways, this chapter i'd say marks the point where, you readers will know what's 'really' going on. I'll think i'll say i'm half way through this fic. (Hurrah!)**

**Disclaimer: You know the Drill... ¬¬**

* * *

Aimee smiled as she closed the front door behind her. Oz was a wonderful person to be with. He made her feel happy. Loved. She put one foot on the stair when she heard a footstep behind her. Her heart skipped a beat. She slowly turned her head. Her father stood, his heavy breathing close, the foul stench of alcohol made her gag.

"Caught you little mouse. The cat's got the mouse, no escape..." He slurred.

Aimee's eyes widened in fear, she began to sprint up the stairs, but her father caught her by the ankle. Aimee fell fowards, winding herself on the steps. Her father kept his death grip on her ankle and dragged her down the stairs. Aimee began to cling to the banister, but it slipped out of her grip each time, causing to hit head head off a step.

"Little mouse went out while the cat was away, mousy should be shot" Her father chuckled madly to himself.

"No! Get off me!" Aimee yelled furiously and began kicking her leg free.

"Bad!" Her father roared and smacked her on the face.

Aimee began fighting back. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly.

But her dad was too strong, he kicked her in the stomach.

"No! Stop it! Get Off!" Aimee cried as she recieved more blows from her father foot.

A fist landed on Aimee's nose, she yelped and felt a warm liquid trickled down it. She father grabbed her by both shoulders and started to shake her violently, he then threw her slightly. Aimee smacked her head off the cold floor and all went black.

* * *

_'Oz...'_

Aimee slowly opened her eyes, she didn't want to but something was telling her to. The female looked up, her eyes squinted, focusing on the figure above her. She began to plead silently, praying it wasn't her father once more. A gentle hand touched her cheek, a touch she had long forgotten. A mother's touch.

"Mom?" she murmmered.

"Hush my little one..." her mother whispered. "He's gone out."

Aimee blinked and tried to get up, but her mother held her still. A hand brushed through her hair.

"I know I haven't been such a good Mother, Aimee.." her mother sighed, looking away. "And I know everything hasn't been the smae since...it happened..."

Aimee lay motionless, ignoring the dull pain in her head. Her Mother had never spoken about her brother's disappearance six years ago; that's when her family spiralled out of control and became what they were now. Aimee's brother James was a top-grade student who had a promising future as a doctor. But the summer before he was to start Colledge, he went on a trip with his friends and was never seen again. Aimee, her mother and father gave up hope of ever seeing him again; her father drove himself to a violent drunken state, her mother to a lifeless life.

"You don't deserve this, Aimee" her mother continued after a short pause. "But don't worry, i'll pull us through, somehow..we'll get him."

Aimee stared up at her mother, in a state of shock.

"M-mom...w-what..?"

Aimee's mother got up, a hand to her mouth, she turned round a walked off mumbling madly to herself. Aimee sat up and felt the back of her head; a large bump had formed on the back of her head. She looked to where her mother had just disappear to, her motuh open in awe.

"Get..him?" she said in disbelief.

* * *

**Thankyous: **

**The Queen C: Yea..the dream was kinda random, but all shall be revealed at a later chapter. Thankyous! -glomps-**

**HiddenOperaAngel: You just gotta love it when Oz plays his guitar, it's just too cool!**

**And a big thankyou to you guys who have reviewed altogether so far on this Fic! -hug-**


	11. When We All Fell Down

Lone Werewolf In L.A.

11 -When We All Fell Down

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of slightly shortening this story due to the reason that I have another two stories I want to upload and I can't simply keep five going at one time. This isn't going to alter the story's 'performance' by no means, but it won't be as long so expect th end in four of five chpater time.**

**The End Is Nigh.

* * *

**

Afew months had passed since the incident by the stairs with her mother and Aimee felt she was left in the dark about everything. She didn't know if her mother was going to do something or not and the thought of this open possiblity frightened her. Her friendship with Oz, on the other hand, was the only thing that seemed to keep her going through this din; yet she couldn't bear to bring him home or tell him about her family's history. Explain to him about her missing, persumed dead brother and her abusive father and how her life seemed to have a shadow cast upon it that she couldn't seem to shake off. But she could feel him notice things, she had the feeling when they met up that he could feel her bruises from her father's hand.

Oz had invited her round to hang out one day and as he stood in the mirror to gell his hair, he paused in thought. He felt so close to Aimee and had know her for months, he could feel some sort of attraction towards her, one of the same attractions he felt towards Willow. He couldn't really say if he loved her or not, the confusion sent his mind reeling; he didn't know how she felt about him either. He frowned slightly and shook his head in dismay; how could he have a girlfriend? He was a Werewolf. Yeah, he had managed to control himself now, but what if she made him change by accident? He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Aimee knocked on Oz's apartment door and grinned when she was greeted by his soft smile and the comforting ease that seemed to cloud around him. He invited her in with his usual manner and she sat down as normal, followed by a closing of a door and then Oz sitting down himself, grabbing his gutiar too.

"I wrote a new song and I really need your opinon of it," he told her as he sat at the ready to play.

"Awesome," Aimee replied with a grin, "Lemme hear!"

And so he played, the song was cheer and kept a strong beat to it. Aimee grinned as he continued to play it, nodding her head to the music. As he ended, she clapped her hands and cheered.

"What do you think?" Oz asked.

"I loved it," she replied.

"I wrote it for you," he told her with a grin.

"You did?" asked in a slightly high voice.

She fell forward against him into an awkward hug; Oz pulled the guitar from between them and set it down so he could hug her properly. He inhaled the soft smell of vanilla perfume that she wore and sighed happily. Their embrace ended after a few minutes and their faces found themselves close to each others; Aime placed a hand on his cheek softly and smiled.

"You make me so happy you know," she said quietly with a smile.

Oz grinned back at her and moved his head forward, brushing his lips gently against hers; they lingered their for a few moments, the kiss soft and light. He pulled away, Aimee sighed dreamily and hugged him again, held in a moment of bliss.

* * *

Oz walked her home some few hours later, hand in hand. They bade goodbye and Oz walked away; Aimee slowly turned and opened her front door with her jey and stepped inside a grin on her face. She looked down as she took a few steps inside and her face dropped, she froze, staring down at the body of her father that lay flat out on his back at the bottom of the stairs, not breathing or moving at all. She opened her mouth and let out an almighty scream, stumbling backwards.

Oz spun round and headed back to where the scream had came from, he shouted out, calling Aimee's name. He raced up to her and looked down at the male lying sprawled out on the floor. He frowned, shaking his head to get out the haunting image; Aimee sank to her knees, trembling.

"Dad?" she whispered, "Dad?"

"Aimee-" Oz murmured.

She kept her eyes locked onto her father'd body a tear fell from her eyes.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**Many Thanks:**

**HiddenOperaAngel: I hadn't intended on Cordy been a major character in the story and soI hadn't really given that a thought...oh wells. Ooohs look what's happened?**

**Only got one review? Gawd...where are you all?**


End file.
